Nations Revealed
by Hetafan27
Summary: The nations have somehow been revealed to the public. What happens next. Basically a series of one-shots about the nations saying guess what I'm a country.
1. Prolouge

America was eating a hamburger when he heard, England was sipping on tea, all the countries found out eventually either by some form of news or a friend. It didn't matter what they were doing at the time they all were shocked. The news made them stop what they were doing and do a double take.

"Bill this is shocking news," a news anchor said.

"I know Jane, I spit out my coffee when I heard, but its been proven," Bill said.

"It took a while but the government agreed and said it was true," Jane said.

America kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and slurped loudly from his soda. "Ha I wonder what they've been called out on this time," he laughed.

Bill started talking again, "The government said that there are human personifications of countries."

America dropped his donut and picked up the phone dialing the president. "Dude how do they know?" he yelled.

"I don't know," the president replied, "But we can't go back now."

"Oh my hamburger," Alfred said "Do they know it's me."

"Not yet," the president replied, "But they will at some point. It would be best for you to come clean to the press yourself."

All across the world every country was having a similar conversation. How would they reveal that they are the embodiment of the country?

America turned his attention back to the television.

"But who are these countries, who is the United States of America?" Jane asked.

"We will find out soon. The president himself said that America be revealed at some point when ever America feels like it. The rest of the nations will probably do the same," Bob said.

"Goodnight New York, sleep well."

But no nation was going to sleep well that night. Not after the had been revealed.

* * *

 **Hetafan here. Sorry for the short chapter, it will get better I promise. Who should I do first? Answer in the review. Thanks**


	2. America

The internet had decided to call the countries National Personifications, or Nps. America checked his phone for more tweets about the countries.

 **OliverT:** What do you mean there are living countries. #Nps

 **HaileyL:** More important who are they? Are they cute? #Nps

 **Jbear:** Who cares if they're cute they aren't natural and should be destroyed. #NomoreNps

America was wondering when he should reveal his nation status. More important how would he reveal himself. The media had said that America would reveal himself soon. That usually wouldn't matter, but the president told him to reveal himself by the end of next week. He said that last week, now America only had five days.

 **Jbear:** There's a AntiNp rally today in front of the White House at 5:00. If anyone is interested. #NomoreNps

 **HallyL:** *An AntiNp*

 _Perfect._ America thought. _Go big or go home._ It was 4:00 at the time so it was a perfect plan. He would need fireworks and a motorcycle.

* * *

An hour later America was getting ready. The president shot down his awesome idea of riding a motorcycle over the crowd while fireworks shot off behind him. He had causally tweeted with an anonymous account that America would be revealing himself at the AntiNp rally. Outside the crowd was filled with with protesters, the media, and people who wanted to see history in the making.

America hid himself in the crowd, wearing his usual attire. He made sure he was properly over the spotlight before giving the signal. He did a small, two-fingered salute to military men at the gates. The men changed their gun positions to signal the president that he was ready.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce to you," the president began, "The United States of America!"

The spotlight under America's feet lit up into the sky.

"Sup people I'm Alfred F. Jones or the good old U S of A!" America yelled.

Part of the crowd cheered, the rest booed. America waved to his citizens and a few asked him to sign objects. The news reporters asked him a few questions. America talked with the crowd until he heard a rumbling sound.

Across the street was a man on a motorcycle coming right at him. People started running away. _Come on he gets a motorcycle but I don't? No fair._

The motorcycle seemed to be coming at him in slow motion. _Jason Barry._ America thought. _Works at a chemistry lab as an intern. Has a girlfriend, Linda. Has a kid from a previous marriage that he doesn't know about._ The motorcycle ran over America as he went into a duck and cover position. Red-hot searing pain shot over his back. America clenched his teeth, it wasn't the worst he had experienced but it still hurt.

"Crap," he muttered.

A kid burst out crying.

America reached out a grabbed the back wheel of the motorcycle and Jason tumbled out on the ground.

The crowd gasped as America rose up with only a torn jacket.

"Really dude. Do you really want to try to kill your own country. I mean come on." America said.

"H-how are you alive?" Jason asked.

"A: I ducked to that I wouldn't die and I would only be harmed. B: Nations do not die," America explained.

He paused. "Well I can die, but I'll just get back up in a day or two."

Jason gasped.

America walked off to find the nearest McDonalds. Cheering out behind him. He turned around and did a fist pump. He started chanting. "USA! USA! USA! USA!"

The crowd continued chanting.

* * *

"There you have it folks. The United States of America," Jane said.

"Good to know that we have a tough Np to represent us," Bill replied.

"Here's a picture of USA, or Alfred, later at a McDonalds. Goodnight everybody," Jane ended.

"That stupid bloody wanker!"

* * *

 **Hi Hetafan here. Sorry all Jasons out there. Next I'm doing England but after that I don't know. Please review with a suggestion! I also made a poll on whether I should include the 2ps or not. Hetafan out.**


	3. England

"Bloody America, bloody American government, bloody American media," England grumbled.

England had decided to work as an editor for a small book company in Ely, Cambridgeshire, England. Now that idiot had put his job in jeopardy.

England drove his car to work complaining about America all the way.

"Hey Arthur," One of his coworkers, Paige, said. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Paige," England replied with a small smile.

"Hello I'm here!" Another voice said.

"Oh hi there Liz," Paige blushed.

"Hello Liz," England said.

Liz was one of the authors that Paige and England worked for. Her specialty was creating horror stories that made adults stay up all night. After England read the final copy of her first book he had to call Romania and Norway to check for demons just to make sure he didn't miss any.

"So what do you think about this," Liz said, walking closer to them, "A fictional book that takes the stories of the Nps and makes them," Liz grinned, "Horror worthy."

"You're going to need to do a disclaimer," said Paige.

"I know, I know," Liz sighed. "I'm also going to make the first chapter say that the stories are false,"

"You probably wouldn't need to exaggerate," England butted in.

"Huh?" Liz had a confused look on her face.

"You're smart make the connection," Paige swatted Liz with her manuscript.

"Geez woman sorry. I haven't slept in 36 hours and I'm running on Pixie Sticks!" Liz yelled.

"Well, it would be out of your usual field but I suppose that the Nps already have dramatic stories," England chuckled, "You could write a whole series on the Revolutionary War."

"You're right!" Liz exclaimed and waved her hands around crazily. "Artie do you think that you could get me an interview with the Np of the U.S.?"

England spit out his tea, "Why me?" England internally panicked. Did Liz know that he was England. Did she figure out his ties with America?

"Dude," Liz raised an eyebrow, "Remember. I told you that you would be that guy who people call when they want to talk to me. That guy who made my appointments. Like an assistant. And I thought that _I_ was tired. Do you need some coffee? What about tea?"

"Right, sorry," England shook his head. "I haven't gotten much sleep."

"It's okay, we've all been there," Paige patted his back.

"Yeah," said Liz, putting her arm around Paige, "This dolt thought that she could make lasagna in the microwave."

"Oh stop it," Paige playfully swatted at Liz, "I have even more stories on you."

"Lasagna, in the microwave. The Np of Italy would kill you."

"Oh shut up!"

England rolled his eyes and walked over to his computer. He went into his account for human affairs. Every nation had an account that no other nation knew about. As he was composing an email to America he heard a crash.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Probably nothing Arthur," Paige said as she passed, arms full of Liz's manuscripts, "Interns fooling around."

"Yeah, stupid interns," Liz spun in circles on a wheeled chair. "Only I get to fool around here."

"You're right," England shook his head, "You're right."

England went back to writing his email.

England heard another crash.

"This is getting out of hand!" Paige yelled. "I'm going to see what's going on."

"I'll get the camera!" Liz added as she jumped out of her seat.

Liz fell out of her chair as she grabbed wildly for a camera.

Paige and Liz were about to head downstairs when there was another crash.

"Angleterre! Honhonhonhonhon!" England heard a voice yell.

"Oh no," England froze.

France ran up the stairs. "Oh Angleterre I was worrying about you."

England jumped up and clenched his fists, "Like hell you are! And don't call me that."

"Oh Angleterre. You know you missed me," France flipped his hair.

"That's it!" England rolled up his sleeves and lunged at France.

"Black sheep of Europe!" France chanted.

"You bloody frog!"

"You know you love me Angleterre. Honhonhonhonhon," France teased.

"Shut up!" England yelled.

"Bet you 20 euros that that's France," Paige gestured to France.

"Really?" Liz asked.

"He called Artie Angleterre, which is England in French. Who would know that except France." Paige had a smug look on her face.

"And they're screaming about the 100 years war," Liz added.

"Ooh I didn't know our Artie is gay," Liz said.

"I know it's so cute," Paige squealed, "They make such a cute couple."

"Excuse you," Liz snapped. "Obviously Artie and America are the best couple."

"FrUk!"

"UsUk!"

"Black sheep of Europe!"

"FrUk!"

"Bloody frog!"

"UsUk!"

* * *

"Another Np has been revealed," Jane said.

"England this time," Bill added.

"England had been working as a book editor before he was revealed for unknown reasons," Jane told the camera.

"He and his coworkers are keeping tight lips about what happened for some reason," Bill said.

"Here's a picture of England and a coworker Paige Harvey, that was taken by Eliza James, renowned horror book author," said Jane.

"When asked she said that she may document the Revolutionary war from the Np's perspective,' said Bill.

"Or write a horror series based off of true events that have been exaggerated," Jane laughed.

"That would be interesting to read," Bill said, "Goodnight everyone."

* * *

 **Hi Hetafan here! Thank you for your reviews I love it when you give me ideas of what to write. So give more please. I plan on first completing Allies and Axis in no particular order then making my way around to as many characters that I can. Don't forget to cast your vote about whether or not to include 2ps. Thank you for reading. I'm also working on The Secret Siblings so it might be a little while, a week at most. Leave suggestions in the review!**


	4. Canada

Canada was mad. The nations had been revealed and he still wasn't noticed. He had even went to America's big reveal and his own brother didn't notice him. It made him want to ride a moose into the White House and break an expensive vase with his hockey stick. To make things worse his own citizens don't even recognize him at all. It made Canada feel like revealing himself just to get someone to notice him. But that would be a bad idea.

Canada decided to take Kumajiro on a walk to America's house. He was there to visit the baby panda at the national zoo. How could he resist, it was adorable. He had a weakness for cute bears, even when they don't remember his name.

"Come on Kumawhatis let's visit America," Canada said.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm Canada!"

* * *

Canada and Kumajiro walked to the White House to visit America. Kumajiro got plenty of confused stares but as soon as the people looked at Canada they forgot all about him. There was some advantage to being invisible. He was able to get to the panda exhibit for free.

"Kumaelvis let's grab some ice cream eh," Canada shrugged and pointed at a nearby ice cream stand. He hoped they had maple flavored.

"Okay whatsyourname, I'm hungry," Kumajiro said.

Kumajiro and Canada walked to the ice cream stand.

"Eh hello may I have some ice cream?" Canada asked.

The ice cream man didn't see him and handed a cone to another customer.

"Hello eh," Canada tried to get the man's attention. "No ice cream I guess Kumacheerio." He could always get some later.

A loud noise got his attention.

"Whats all the commotion aboot?" Canada wondered.

Canada and Kumajiro easily passed through the crowd and saw America at the center eating a huge carton of ice cream.

"Eh America," said Canada.

"Huh, who's there?" America asked.

"It's me your own brother!" Canada exclaimed.

America looked confused for a moment then finally noticed him.

"Oh yeah," America paused. "Who are you again?"

"I'M CANADA!" Canada yelled. "Oh crap."

"Oh yeah!" America turned to the crowd, "Aye yo peeps this is my bro Canadia,"

"It's Canada," Canada corrected.

America shoved Canada in front of the crowd. Canada squirmed as everyone took pictures of him and they even wanted him to sign articles of clothing. Canada was uncomfortable. So he did what he always did best, disappear.

"Where did he go?" one person asked.

"I don't know," another replied.

"How can you lose a nation?" another asked.

"I wouldn't worry he does that all the time," America stated, "He's probably eating pancakes by the ton."

"Isn't that a stereotype?" A person asked.

"Nah he just really likes pancakes," America replied.

Canada and Kumajiro snuck away from the commotion successfully.

* * *

"Hey bro!" America said as he broke into Canada's hotel room.

"You remember me?" Canada asked.

"Of course you're my bro," America replied.

America turned serious. "I'm sorry for forgetting you earlier, so to make it up to you I brought this!"

America thrust out a white package decorated with red maple leaves.

Canada opened it, carefully saving the wrapping paper. Inside was a bottle of high quality maple syrup.

Canada hugged America.

"Thank you eh," he said.

"No prob," America smiled. "Hey what are you doing at my place?"

"I came to see the baby panda at the zoo," Canada said.

* * *

"Guess what Bill today another Np has been revealed," Jane said.

"Today Canada has been revealed to be hanging out with America, witnesses say," Bill added.

"And they are brothers," Jane said.

"I wonder how the genetics work out with Nps," Bill said.

"Who knows. It's too late for your questions. Goodnight everybody," Jane ended.

* * *

 **Hey Hetafan here I'm sorry for the shorter chapter but I wanted to update as soon as I could and this is what I could do in a day. And the reason Paige and Liz know ship names is because they work at a publishing office, they have got to be good at coming up with ship names on the spot. Review please! Don't forget to say whether you want 2ps or not. Review with who you would like me to do next.**


	5. Bonus Chapter: Switzerland

Switzerland was in line checking out his groceries. Which was mostly his favorite cheese, which happened to be the cheapest kind they made. _The cheapness isn't the only reason I buy it, it tastes good. I swear._ He had carefully calculated the price which would be CHF 103.67 **(CHF is the symbol for the swiss franc)** and he could lower it to CHF 21.02 with all of his coupons. He loved seeing the panicked look on the cashier's face when he pulled out an entire booklet of coupons.

"Here's your total with all the coupons," The cashier said, "So many coupons," The cashier shuddered.

Switzerland checked the price and his eyes bugged out. "That's not right," he glared at the cashier, "The price is supposed to be CHF 21.02 and it says CHF 27.89."

"No it's right," said the cashier.

Switzerland glared at him.

The cashier gulped. "Here you can check the math," The cashier showed Switzerland the all products added up on the computer screen.

Switzerland clutched his calculator and he checked the math of the computer.

"How come the price of the cheese is higher on here then it says on the package?" Switzerland asked.

"Didn't you hear about the new tax?" The cashier asked.

Switzerland glared in response.

The cashier gulped again. "The Swiss government put a tax on all products made by that company."

Switzerland blinked.

"What?" he growled.

The cashier retreated a little, "Sorry sir but there is nothing I can do about it."

"Fine," Switzerland said as he paid. After collecting his groceries Switzerland stalked off to his house.

Switzerland was fuming. His own government put a tax on his favorite cheese. That meant he, would have to pay more money. It just wouldn't happen something had to be done.

Switzerland's cheeks flushed. He had to ask something he never asked before.

"Lichtenstein, how do you work the internet?" He asked.

* * *

Once Switzerland finally figured out how to use a phone he found out that other people were mad at the tax too. There was a protest organized against it. It was in front of government building in the capital, Bern. You had to bring your own protest sign so Switzerland was mad that he would have had to fish over even more money. Luckily North Italy was skipping around his capital for some reason so Switzerland made him make it for free. Italy was happy that Switzerland was taking an interest in his art.

"Vee, here's your protest sign Switzerland!" Italy said, "Sorry for trespassing please don't shoot me."

"Thank you," Switzerland said, "Now get off my lawn."

Italy ran away to Germany.

Switzerland stalked off to the protest. When he arrived he was surprised at the turnout. People packed the entire street and lawn of the building.

Police officers were yelling to get off the lawn. Switzerland cracked a smile when he realized the tables had turned and he was the one being yelled at to get off the lawn.

Switzerland could see the his current President pacing inside the building. After a few hours the President came out to make an announcement.

"Yes I know you all are mad, but in the government is building up taxes to improve school playgrounds."

People booed.

"The taxes would go to your private mansion!" one protester yelled.

"Even our Np agreed that this would be the best route to raise money," the President finished.

"That's ********!" **(Because I'm paranoid)** Switzerland yelled. "I would never agree to that,"

Protesters looked at Switzerland in shock as they realized that they were protesting against the Swiss government with the actual Switzerland.

"You taxed my favorite cheese! You taxed my people! You shouldn't need to tax to build playgrounds. You tax because all the money you took went to your personal bank account!" Switzerland yelled.

The crowd rioted and charged the building. Several people hoisted Switzerland up onto their shoulders and began chanting.

Switzerland smiled. He loved making his people happy.

* * *

"There you have it folks, the Np of Switzerland has been revealed," Bill concluded.

"And the Cheese Tax has been repealed," Jane finished.

"I wonder which Np will be revealed next," Bill said.

"Who knew that Switzerland could pull off a Beret," Jane said, "I thought France would have been wearing one,"

"Speaking of France," Bill said. "Look at this,"

Bill had drawn on a mustache and was holding a baguette.

"Really," Jane said. "Goodnight folks,"

"That is offensive!" France swung a baguette at the TV.

"Well he does look like you, you frog."

"Get your ridiculous eyebrows out of this Angleterre!"

* * *

 ***Dodges expensive vase* Hi Hetafan here and I'm sorry I updated so late. 1: I had Writers Block 2: I had All District Band all weekend.** **Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem as good as the other ones. Please tell me if I messed up in describing Switzerland or something like that.**

 **On the other hand congratulations to Tonhalszendvics for winning m** **y review game and requesting this chapter. I may do another review game when I get closer to 50 reviews. And good news this story has reached over 1,000 views. Please review with suggestions or corrections. Hetafan out!**


	6. Italy and Germany

Italy's boss was off at a meeting and had left him alone. That was a bad idea. Italy hated being alone, so he panicked. Pasta was overflowing out of Italy's mansion. Literally, it was coming out of the windows. Police had swarmed the area claiming that the water heater had exploded and a bunch of pasta had been laying around. They just didn't know that Italy _really_ liked pasta. Italy had gotten out of the house and was now driving around the country.

He decided to visit Germany. Of course he forgot that he would have to cross through Switzerland. Luckily, when Switzerland caught him, Switzerland had only made Italy make a sign protesting the new cheese tax.

Italy ducked under a branch. He was planning on surprising Germany with his presence. Italy climbed a tree the rough bark made him think of his smooth paint brushes at home. _Maybe I shouldn't have made that much pasta._ Italy worried about his paintings of his friends at home. _What if they were ruined._ Italy thought for a moment, then he remembered that he stored the paintings in the attic. They would be safe. _There's no such thing as too much pasta._

As Italy was thinking he almost missed Germany walking right under him. Germany brushed the branch Italy was on causing him to fall right on top of him.

"Veeeee. Hello Germany," Italy said.

"Don't be so loud, who knows who will hear," Germany said.

"Okay, Doitsu!" Italy said.

Germany face palmed.

"Oh Italy. What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Italy had been driven home by Germany. At first Italy was driving but apparently he was going 'too fast'. As if, nothing is too fast.

"Germany!" Italy said, "Aren't you going to avoid that broken down bridge?"

"The GPS tells me to go straight so I shall go straight," Germany replied.

"Germany!" Italy screeched.

Italy jumped out of the car and as German

* * *

y turned around to get him Italy made Germany exit the drivers side. Italy climbed in and they took off going at least 200 kmh. In a normally 13 hour road trip Italy drove it in only 5 hours. Breaking several rules they surprisingly got there in one piece.

Germany staggered out of the car and quickly composed himself. Smoothing back his hair, Germany turned to Italy.

"Next time we'll take the plane," Germany said.

"Okay veee," Italy said.

Italy picked up a push broom to clean up the mess of his house. Germany stared at him confused.

 _He looks so familiar, yet so different,_ Germany thought. He shook his head ridding himself of those thoughts.

Germany drove back to the airport leaving Italy all alone. All Alone.

Italy smiled. He could always call Romano or big brother France. The smile quivered. All alone. They were probably too busy for him. Or mad at him for some reason, maybe both.

Italy didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be with his friends. With Germany.

Italy, push broom in hand, ran to his car and drove after Germany.

He had to drive slower than usual because of the tears dripping out of his eyes.

He had only driven for about half an hour when he remembered that he had no idea where Germany was going. Italy's heart fell into despair. He was going to be alone. Italy cried some more. Then he remembered that Germany would follow the GPS wherever it led him. Italy typed in the address of the nearest airport and set off.

* * *

Germany had stopped by a store along the side of the road. He needed more gas and he thought that he could maybe pick up some snacks for the plane ride. The only other person there was a teenage girl working at the cashier. Germany turned around and saw a poster advertising for a Pasta restaurant. He felt a pang in his heart as he thought of Italy. _Italy holding a push broom is eerily familiar,_ Germany thought, _I just can't place where I saw it before._

Germany picked up another item from the shelf. _Italy was alone,_ Germany thought, _Maybe I could surprise him with a visit._

The door to the shop flung open, the girl jumped.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy yelled, "I missed you. I missed you so much. I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you."

Germany blushed. The girl looked like her favorite TV show came on. "I want to be with you too, Italy," Germany said. Germany had a brief flashback of a little girl in a green dress holding a push broom and words sounding around him.

"No matter how many years pass, I'll love you the most of anyone in this world!"

* * *

"So it turns out that the Nps of Germany and Italy are in a relationship," Bill said.

"Brings a whole new meaning to 'Axis Powers'," Jane added.

"Did you have to go there?"

* * *

 **Hi Hetafan here. Sorry for the long wait I had a lot of homework, and I got distracted by Sudoku, again. Here's the new chapter you guys have been patently waiting for. Other news I watched Hetalia Paint it White! I'm planing on doing a large meeting where all the countries reveal themselves after I finish the Axis and Allies. Then I will just do the shenanigans they get into. Please review I love reading them! We broke 1,600 views. Yay! Hetafan out!**


	7. Japan

"Veeee, and then I made pasta!" Italy said over the phone.

"Yes, that sounds very interesting Itary," Japan said.

Japan drew furiously.

"Japan what are you doing?" Italy asked.

"Drawing manga," Japan responded.

* * *

Insert Hetalia Theme Song

* * *

Japan walked to his favorite Manga store. He needed more issues of manga. He read all the copies he owned. Japan found it easier to walk to the store rather than drive because it was so close that it was just a pain to face the traffic in Tokyo. Japan carefully crossed the street. He didn't want to be hit accidentally because A: That would hurt, B: If he wasn't severely injured people would know that he was a country. Japan didn't care if his people knew that he was a nation, but his boss wanted to keep it a secret.

Japan entered the shop. He browsed the shelves for new manga. He picked out a few that looked interesting. Japan walked towards the counter.

"こんにちは。私はチェックアウトする準備が整いました。" **(Hello I'm ready to check out.)** Japan said.

"こんにちは。今日はそれがすべてですか？" **(Hello. is that all?)** The cashier asked.

"はい、それはすべてです。" **(Yes, that will be all.)** Japan answered.

The cashier rang up his items. Japan got a text from his boss.

 _You need be at the Metropolitan Building in 30 minutes._ It read.

Japan swiped his credit card and waved goodbye to the cashier.

Japan ran to get to the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building on time. When he arrived he was panting and out of breath.

The meeting was really boring so Japan got out his sketchbook and began to work on the manga that he was drawing himself. After about a half hour Japan decided to check the news on his phone. He noticed something in the Nationwatch center.

Anonymous tip says that the Np of Japan is in the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building right now witnessing a draft of an important document being created...

Japan blinked. _So that's what I'm doing here,_ he thought.

Japan read more of the article.

...News 7 plans on infiltrating the room he's held in and capturing rare footage of him. News 7 reporters are going to enter the room and hopefully interview Mr. Japan...

Japan wondered who would give a tip to the media. Then he remembered that he paid for the Manga with his credit card. His credit card was registered as Japan.

Japan shook his head at his careless actions and returned to drawing his manga. His love for drawing manga rivaled Greece's love for sleeping and petting cats.

There was pounding at the door. His boss looked up confused at the noise. Suddenly the doors burst open with reporters everywhere. Japan recognized the American reporters, Jane and Bill, in charge of Nationwatch.

"Are you Japan?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Japan responded.

"What are you doing right now?" Jane asked.

"Drawing manga," Japan said.

* * *

"We personally met the Np of Japan today," Bill said.

"He was very nice and polite," Jane added, "He taught me a lot about the Japanese culture."

"Don't forget about the manga," Bill said.

"Defiantly. Japan taught me a lot about manga," Jane said.

"See you next time on Nationwatch," Bill finished.

* * *

 **Hi Hetafan here. I actually updated earlier than expected. Yay. Sorry if the Japanese is bad. I don't know any Japanese, I used google translate. If some one who is fluent in Japanese could correct it that would be great. I added in the theme because when I was planning this chapter out it just fit. Please leave questions and suggestions in the review. Please review. Please. I don't know if I got Japan's character spot on, but I tried. After the rest of the Allies I might do a mini plot of who revealed the nations but I don't know what I would do with that idea. If you have any ideas please tell me in the review. Just click the button.**


	8. France(Ohonhon)

Meanwhile on Nationwatch

* * *

"The Np of France has been revealed," Bill said.  
France spit out his water. "I never..." he began.  
"He was revealed to be using the name Lucas Moreue," Bill finished.  
"That lying little. GAHHHH!" France screamed, "Stealing my spotlight is unacceptable."  
France seemed to give off a dark aurora around him. "I will steal the spotlight back and it will be spectactular. I will humiliate him so bad that he will be ashamed to show his face in my country ever again. That will teach him not to mess with me."

France pulled out a pen and paper and began to plot in big loopy letters. France ohonhoned evilly. His plan would put be so spectacular it would put America's brithday fireworks to shame. And speaking of shame Lucas would never be seen again.

Once France finished he grinned maliciously. His plan was perfect.

* * *

Step 1: Anonymous Tip to Nationwatch

"We received an anonymous tip that the Np of France is a fake," Jane said.

"This is very serious. If this is true then the France we know is an imposter," Bill said.

"If the Np is a fraud then who is the real Np of France? And why would Lucas lie about being the Np?" Jane asked.

Soon everyone was talking about it. The fraud did several interviews on Nationwatch where he denied the speculation, but that did nothing to stop the rumor from spreading like wildfire.

People stopped inviting him to important gatherings, and he lost excitement from the crowds when he appeared. It seemed as if the public had decided for themselves that he was a fraud.

* * *

Step 2: Publically Embarrass Him

France readied the tar bucket. Lucas was going to pass under him any minute and he needed to have the timing perfect. England set up the feathers. England seemed a little _to_ happy to publically humiliate the frenchman.

Lucas walked under the bridge. France and England quickly dumped the tar and feathers on him.

They heard a girly screech come from below. England snickered.

"Just like old days mon ami," France said.

"Just like old days," England agreed. They fist-bumped.

* * *

Step 3: Turn The Entire Population of France on Him

Lucas was making a public announcement outside of the Palace of Versailles.

"Now I don't know who would spread lies about me not being the Np of France but I am ashamed of that citizen," Lucas said.

"If you were the real Np then you would know who did it," One person yelled.

"Us Nps don't know every citizen," Lucas countered.

"The real Nps do," a different person yelled.

"Call an Np and prove you're France," another said.

France's phone rang.

"Not now," France said.

Lucas paled.

"Okay I'll call the Np of England," he said. Lucas took out his phone and dialed the Parliment hotline.

"Bonjour, I would like to speak to the Np of England," he said.

"The Np is busy right now," a voice said.

"Tell the Np it's France," Lucas said.

"That's strange. He's talking to France right now."

* * *

Step 4: Step In and Steal the Attention

"Ohonhon Angelterre your eyebrows seem to have gotten bigger since last time I saw you. It's almost as if they grow everytime your cooking turns out horrible," France said as he stepped into the crowd.

it was so quiet, you cound hear a pin drop. All eyes were on France.

"You bloody frog. I'll let you know that my food tastes wonderful you wanker!" England yelled through speakerphone.

The crowd, including Lucas, was wondering if the man before them truely was France.

"If you call your cooking food. It isn't even edible, England," France said.

"You bloody wanker France..." England was cut off by France hanging up as he faced the crowd.

"C'est moi, France," he said.

"Crap," said Lucas.

* * *

France sat back in his lawn chair, wineglass in one hand, bread in the other. He was watching the news and waiting for his favorite part to come on, Nationwatch.

"The France imposter has been caught and will be put on trial for fraud, while the real Np of France has been revealed," Jane said.

"I still can't believe he tried to give you a rose," Bill said.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Jane asked.

"No, no. Just why?" Bill defended.

Jane hmmed.

* * *

 **Hetafan is back! Yeah I know this chapter is late and it sort of is bad, but I have no idea what to do for Russia or China. Plus the spellcheck isn't working so if you find any mistakes that I missed tell me in the review. We're over 2,000 views. Hallelujah! If you have any ideas or requests for Russia or China tell me in the review. Please review. Please leave suggestions. Hetafan out.**

 **Please thank one of my friends who pointed out that I said 'Grance' instead of 'France' in this chapter. Round of applause to him, a real lifesaver.**


	9. China (mostly)

China was lost. Very lost. He didn't even know how he got this lost. One minute he was on a touring the excavated section of The Terracotta Army, because it had been a while since he saw it, then he was so lost that China didn't know where he was in China. How is that possible.

China stumbled over a branch that laid in between two rows of warriors. He fell face first into a river.

"Why did there have to be a river?" China yelled. "Why did that emperor need to be so conceited that he had to have a huge underground fortress. He could've just made an eternal shrine for himself, but nooooo, he had to construct an underground fortress aru.

China stumbled out of the river, not only lost, but also cold and wet. "This is just great," China groaned, "Even I, China, don't know where I am."

A man popped out behind a statue. "You're China?" he asked. The man was wearing a white button down shirt and brown vest and had a tan backpack full of excavation tools.

"Yes who are you, aru?" China asked.

"Oh, I'm just an archaeologist, it's so nice to finally be meeting you," he said.

South Korea and Taiwan appeared from behind him.

"The tracker we put on your phone still works even when your battery dies Aniki," Korea said.

Taiwan smacked South Korea on the head. "You weren't supposed to say that!" she yelled at him.

"You put a tracker on my phone?" China asked.

"Yeah of course we did, Taiwan and Hong Kong needed to know when they were able to sneak out," Korea said.

"Phone trackers originated in Korea da-ze!" he yelled.

"What!?" China yelled. Then China started chasing Korea with his wok.

"Does this happen often?" The archaeologist asked.

"More often then you would think," Taiwan replied.

"Is he going to do anything?" The archaeologist pointed to Hong Kong in the distance, who was holding his phone in the air, taking selfies.

"No, he's just going to snapchat the whole thing,"

"Okay,"

"Snapchat originated in South Korea da-ze!"

"Get back here aru!"

"No Aniki, don't hit me with your wok."

"Hold still, I'm trying to get this in a picture."

"Camera's originated in Korea!"

"Shut up Korea!"

* * *

"China has been revealed," Jane began.

"The story is hilarious, it was posted on Snapchat by Hong Kong and has been saved on the Nationwatch section of our official website," Bill said.

"South Korea is very funny, I hope I have the privilege to meet him," Jane said.

"Taiwan also seems like a nice person to meet," Bill added.

"Anyways, see you next time on Nationwatch."

* * *

 **Hello, Hetafan here again. Sorry it's shorter but I was the best I could do. I haven't read many fics with Taiwan, South Korea, and Hong Kong in them so I hope I got the personalities right. Please review I will have the next chapter posted (Russia) as soon as possible. Shout out to the guest that fixed some mistakes for me in this chapter. You saved my life. Hetafan out.**


	10. Russia

"It's a G9 meeting with the Nps of France, America, Canada, England, China, Germany, Italy, Japan and Russia is on his way," said one of the many reporters. They were one of the lucky reporters chosen to film, watch, and comment on the meeting in London.

"America," Canada whispered.

"Yeah Mattie," America whispered back.

"Are you nervous, eh," Canada asked.

"A little, but the hero is fine," America answered.

All the countries were nervous. It being their first time having a meeting that was open to the public and that Russia was going to be there.

"Man," America whispered to England, "Italy looks nervous. He's eating pasta by the pound."

"The what?!" England whisper-shouted back.

America rolled his eyes. "Pound. A unit of measure in weight. How don't you know that."

"I know, I know, It's kilogram here you bloody idiot," England whispered.

"Kilowhatsit? Isn't that Canadia's bear's name?" America asked.

"You are even more idiotic than I thought," England said.

"It's Canada," Canada whispered.

"Who?"

"It's time to start aru," China said. "I have taken the time to prepare snacks for everyone."

England, who sat between America and France, turned to America and said, "Don't you dare start," quietly enough that no one else heard.

America, being America, ignored him. "Okay dudes, your ideas on how to stop global warming are all going to suck so listen to me!"

The reporters looked shocked at that statement and how the other countries handled the situation.

"We're going to build a huge robotic superhero that will shield the Earth, and I of course will be in charge," America finished.

One American reporter fainted from the stupidity of their country.

"I agree with America," Japan said.

Switzerland burst into the room, gun in hand and yelled, "Man up Japan and get your own opinion!"

Another reporter choked on their coffee.

All the countries started arguing and France and England broke into a fight.

Suddenly the room got colder. The countries stopped fighting and stared at the door. The door creaked open.

"Oh hello friends," Russia said.

Italy broke out into tears, France fainted, England stopped strangling France, and America grabbed a donut and pistol.

The reporters all were in a state of shock, fear, and confusion.

"I say we freeze the core of the Earth," Russia said.

"How are we going to do that Commie," America snapped.

"I have technology you don't," Russia said calmly as he sat down.

"The Cold War proves you wrong," America said and took a bite out of the donut.

"We have developed since then and you clearly haven't experienced a russian winter," Russia retorted.

A reporter sensed the tension and stepped in. "Sir are you the Np of Russia?" The reporter asked.

"Da, I am," Russia said.

The reporter took Russia over to the side and began interviewing him.

Italy stopped crying and unwrapped himself from Germany's legs, France got up and went back to fighting with England, and America put his pistol away and shoved another donut in his mouth.

The meeting went back to normal and Russia joined them later on. It was about as normal as it could get. The reporters and millions of people watching were more confused than ever. They needed more answers on how the Nps got along.

* * *

"Well the G9 meeting was..." Bill paused. "...Interesting."

"Don't forget the guest appearance of Switzerland," Jane added.

"How could I forget that," Bill sighed.

"Well goodnight and see you next time on Nationwatch," Jane finished.

* * *

 **Hello Hetafan here! I updated on time. For once. I hope you like it. From now on the update time will be judged on the amount of requests I get. I am taking either new Nations that you want to be revealed or Nations that have already been revealed in like a bonus chapter. For option number 1, please put the Nation you want revealed and how. For option number 2 please put the Nation and the situation they're in. If you are leaving a request as a guest please put some sort of name so I can do a shout out to you in your chapter.**

 **Good news this story has over 3,000 views. Thank you so much. This means a lot to me. I need to work on my other story, The Secret Siblings. Check it out, it's good. Please review and sorry for the long authors note.**


	11. Greece

Greece was slowly walking down the streets of Athens. He was looking for more cats to pet. He had to attend a meeting with his boss in a couple hours and he really didn't want to adult. Adulting wasn't his strong suit. He just wanted to pet as many cats as he could. He found a cat sitting alone on a bench.

"Hello cat," Greece said.

"Mew," replied the cat.

Greece sat down next to the cat watched it stretch then curl up and start sleeping.

"Good idea cat. I'll sleep with you," Greece said. He laid down next to the cat and fell into a deep sleep.

A few minutes later a person walked by. The person was Maria Eliopoulos. She owned a small bakery in the heart of Athens, and whenever there was a stray cat, she fed it.

"Oh that poor, homeless, man, having to live in the streets with only the stray cats as friendly company. I'm going to take him home," Maria said.

Maria did her best to drag Greece down the paved streets of her hometown. Greece is a very heavy sleeper and did not wake up at all. Even when she had to drag him through a puddle. Maria assumed that Greece, being a homeless man, was used to the filthy streets.

Maria finally dragged Greece into her bakery and positioned him on a couch.

Maria slumped against the wall. Dragging a full grown man is hard work for anybody.

Maria prepared a meal for the (not so) homeless man. When she finished, she tried to wake up the slumbering man. Maria calmly tried to shake him awake. Tried.

Greece slept through the whole day, even when Maria banged pots and pans above his head. He slept when customers began to come in. An infant crawled on his face and he slept through that. There was no way he was going to wake up.

It was now the end of the day and the sun was going down.

Maria started to close up shop and opened the door one last time.

The same cat from earlier entered. The cat hopped onto the couch where Greece was sleeping and curled up on his face.

"Mew," said the cat.

Maria watched in confusion as Greece lazily woke up.

"Hello kitty, I'm Greece," said Greece.

Greece noticed Maria staring at him.

"Hello, I'm Greece. Thank you for getting me off that bench, I was planning on only taking a short nap. If you don't mind I'm going to go back to sleep," said Greece.

Maria stared in confusion at Greece, who had once again fallen asleep.

She shook her head. "I'm not even going to try and understand nations."

* * *

"Greece has been found earlier today sleeping in a bakery," Jane said.

"I heard that the owner couldn't wake him up and a cat had to wake him up," Bill said.

"So did I," Jane turned to the camera, "Read all about it on our app,"

"Goodnight everybody," Bill said.

* * *

 **Hello, Hetafan here. Here's the new chapter. I think I know who I'm going to do next but still leave requests. Please leave requests. I love reading through them. I hope to update soon. Anyways shout out to LucediDio for giving me the idea for this chapter. Thank you for reading and see you next time.**


	12. Romano

Romano was sitting alone actually happy for once and eating pizza. Then somebody _had_ to ruin his day. Idiots.

Romano had reserved a table for two at an Italian Resturant in Spain. Not because he was hoping that tomato ******* Spain would show up out of nowhere like he usually does, but because if you look like your 'date' stood you up you usually get free food. He was busy looking sad and looking for his 'date'. Not that he actually was hoping Spain would show up.

"Ugh the new nation business is so annoying," a customer said.

Romano glared across the table.

"America's and idiot, France is a pervert, Canada's never present at meetings, Russia is creepy, Japan's a pushover, Germany is too intense..." The customer started to yell.

"Well the customer is always right," Romano murmured into his glass of water.

"And Italy is a useless piece of garbage!" The customer finished yelling.

Romano spit out his water.

"Listen signora you shut-a up about my country," Romano said.

"Oh yeah, make me," she snarled.

Romano was about to drop some heavy duty curse words on her when she turned back to her friends at the bar.

"And guess what," she said, "Italy said there was a South Italy too. South Italy isn't even a real country. The Np is probably a pathetic loser like the rest of the country."

Romano's eye twitched and his fists clenched.

"Probably even more pathetic than Northern Italy," The woman egged him on, "You know South Italy is considerably less important than the North. The Np should just go and die."

Romano calmed down and started to walk away. Then surprise attacked the woman by shoving a plate of pasta in her face.

"Take-a that you *****," Romano yelled. "You should learn to watch your mouth, you never know who may be listening!"

Romano started to walk away when he heard a familiar voice.

"Fratello!" Yelled Italy.

"Italy's your brother?" The woman gasped.

"Veeeeeee my older brother is South Italy," said Italy, "Why do you have spaghetti on your face?"

The women paled.

"Yeah I'm-a South Italy, you idiota shouldn't have started to talk smack about me when you didn't know who I was yet," Romano said. "The rest of you idioti can call me Romano."

"If you're South Italy, then why are you in Spain?" The woman asked.

Romano blushed. "I like to travel okay!"

"Veeeee fratello come on I have a surprise!" Italy said.

"Okay, okay, I'm-a coming," Romano said, "Idiota."

Italy dragged Romano out of the restaurant and down the street.

"Veeeee!"

Italy shoved Romano into a person. That happened to be Spain.

"Hello Lovi!" Spain said happily.

"Don't call me Lovi," Romano blushed.

"Would you like a tomato Lovino?" Spain asked.

Romano paused. Then quickly nodded yes.

* * *

"Last night someone was saying bad things about South Italy. They were in for a surprise when it turned out that South Italy was there listening," Bill said.

"She got a plate full of pasta to the face," Jane said.

"She deserved it," Bill defended.

"I'm not saying she didn't deserve it," Jane and Bill started to argue.

"Anyways goodnight and see you next time."

The screen faded out as they argued.

* * *

 **Hi! Hetafan is back early. I would like to thank Random Guest and gdesertsand for this idea.**

 **Random Guest: Instead of Romano being sad I think he would more likely slap someone.**

 **Anyways leave reviews please!**


	13. Prussia

Prussia was in an awesome mood. When is he not. He knows that Prussia is the greatest country ever and no one can defeat his awesomeness. His awesome bro, Germany had told him to come Christmas shopping with him. But he lost him when Prussia got distracted by a Peeps **TM** store. As Prussia strutted down the street, looking for West, people stared at him.

 _I'm so awesome people feel the need to look at me wherever I go,_ Prussia thought.

It was Christmas season so hundreds of people roamed in the tudor style shops, buying souvenirs from the Christmas Market to show off to their friends back home.

"Excuse me?" asked a random man with a suitcase. He had a large brown mustache and held a huge map in his hands. A woman, who Prussia thought was his wife, stood beside him.

"Yes," Prussia awesomely said.

"I can't read this map, are you German?" the suitcase man asked.

"No, I'm an awesome Prussian, but I speak and read German." Prussia smirked.

The wife looked confused and the mustache man said, "Prussia isn't even a country anymore, so you must be stupid."

Mustache man mumbled under his breath, " Stupid kids and their stupid 'awesomeness' and 'swag'."

Prussia raised his eyebrows in a 'did you really just say that way' _Did that man really call me, the awesome Prussia, stupid? He's the one that needs to be educated._ Prussia thought.

"Bro, really? First of all I _am_ Prussia so you can shut your mouth. Second you said I was stupid, I'm not stupid. Third of all Prussia is still a country, I'm still here, so Prussia is still kicking. It might only be East Germany but it's still Prussia," Prussia said.

Germany, who found Prussia picking a fight just like last time he lost Prussia, stood behind Prussia.

"Am I awesomely right West?" Prussia asked.

"Yes you are right." Germany sighed and rolled his eyes.

Mustache man gave a little squeak. He had never dreamt that he would even see a Np and here he his arguing with two.

"See mein little bro is backing me up!" Prussia yelled, "WOOOOO GLOWSTICKS FOR EVERYBODY!"

France popped out of nowhere, "Prussia, mon ami!"

"France take a glowstick," Prussia yelled.

France and Prussia ran down the street spreading the news that Prussia was there and giving glowsticks to all. Germany trailed them because he knows his older brother, and knowing his older brother said older would do something stupid.

"Prussia is alive!" Prussia yelled as he did a backflip off a building.

"Oh bruder,"Germany sighed.

* * *

 **Hi Hetafan here! I'm working on EmeraldStar's request of an OC Philippines. First shout out to gdesertsand and Guest for suggesting this, I hope I delivered. I realised I never did a disclaimer, so here it is.**

 **Hetafan27 does not own the Hetalia franchise, if she did she would be watching and reading it constantly.**

 **I'm also trying to work on my other story The Secret Siblings, but it would be awhile before I would update it. Check out my other stories The Secret Siblings and Draco Malfoy's Not So Slytherin Day. I hope you enjoy them! This story has over 5,000 views! Yay! Please leave suggestions and I promise I will try to do them all, but I have school.**

 **Hello I updated and improved this chapter. I hope you like it better this time. I just want to remind you readers that I am in Middle School. I'm not the best writing, I'm still learning. So I like constructive criticism, but please be nice. I'm trying my best.**


	14. America 2

The door opened. A blond young man, about 19, gently kicked open the door to the building. He blew his cowlick out of his eyes as he easily walked to the front desk, despite the many boxes of he was holding. He set down the boxes and looked the woman in the eye. "When can I start?"

It was a soup kitchen. And there were never enough volunteers. They were always short of food no matter how many donations came in. The other volunteers loved it when a young person came to help out. It gave them faith in the next generation.

Felicity smiled. "You can start now."

She paused, thinking of what needed to be done. "We need to more people to make food and then you can help serve it."

The man nodded and headed to the back.

Felicity stared at him. He seemed so familiar. She shook her head. Maybe he was a celebrity or government official that was news. Felicity didn't watch the news that much, she preferred soap operas. Unknown to her, the young man was much more than he seemed.

The young man was America. His official title was The Anthropomorphic Representation of The United States of America, but everyone either called him America or Alfred F. Jones. He was volunteering at the soup kitchen because the homeless are his citizens, and he cares for all of them. Especially when they can't care for themselves.

Alfred joined the other volunteers in the kitchen. The chalkboard hanging read that it was hamburger day. America smiled. He loved hamburgers. He prefered the homemade ones he made but when he was in a rush he got McDonalds. He got to work in the overly sterile kitchen. His hands making burger patties like it was second nature to them. America loved to cook. But being a world power he hardly ever had time. He was almost as good a cook as France.

When the soup kitchen opened to serve America was in front ready to hand out food. He felt a rush of joy when he gave a person food. He loved making his citizens happy. He hated that they weren't already happy and that they had nowhere to go but the streets. His heart panged with sadness when he saw young teens and children on their own and fending for themselves. Some of them homeless because of who they loved.

America handed out hamburgers to as many as he could. When he ran out he started making them as fast not-so-humanly possible.

As he was shaping patties he heard a small voice. "Daddy, look it's America!"

America turned around. The voice belonged to a little girl who couldn't be older than 8. She was clutching a ratty teddy bear and had her matted hair put into pigtails.

"I doubt that's America sweetie. America's probably at work doing something very important," Her father said.

"Actually I am America," America said. "I think this is one of the most important things to do."

"See I told you Daddy!" the little girl cheered.

The girl's father looked dumbfounded. "Really, wait really?" he said.

Then the man leaned in. "Are you doing this just to make my daughter happy?"

"No I'm not," America responded. "I really am the United States of America. It is my duty to care for my people and everyone who lives on my land are my citizens."

The entire soup kitchen erupted into applause.

"I think I can get a job for all of you in here who are eligible." America said.

The man shook his hand. "Thank you so much Mr. America, thank you."

"Of course anything for my people."

* * *

America walked into work. He was late for work but it was worth it. He had prepared Franklin, the man from the soup kitchen, for his job.

"Come on we need to hurry dude," America said.

"Sorry sir I'm just not used to this," Franklin said.

"Oh don't call me sir it makes me sound old. Call Iggy sir, he's _really_ old. You know what skip the formalities and just call him old." America grabbed Franklin's hand and dragged him into the Whitehouse.

"Dudes! This dude is working here now!" America announced.

Franklin gave a nervous wave.

"Dude's name is Franklin like the awesome FDR. Don't kill him," America screamed then ran to finish paperwork.

A worker came up to Franklin. "Good luck on not making any nations mad. You're assigned to deal with Russia's visits," The co-worker said.

"Thank you," Franklin said.

"Don't thank me, you have to deal with Russia."

* * *

 **Hetafan is back. If my calculations are correct this should push us over 10,000 words. Remember how I said I would take requests for the everyday lives of countries? Well this wasn't a request I just felt like writing it. Sorry I haven't updated I just can't write any reveals right now. I updated my other story The Secret Siblings twice since I updated this. I also revamped some of the chapters and fixed mistakes in them. Sorry for the wait. Writer's block is a jerk. Thank you for your support. Hetafan27.**


	15. England 2

The Fourth of July.

"And then he left me." England sobbed on a random person. "I'm his big brother! Why did he abandon me?"

"Mr. England sir," The bartender said. "If you could please get off that customer you're making them uncomfortable."

"Why does everybody want to leave me?" England wailed. "Am I that horrible that nobody wants to be around me?"

England was attracting more than a few stares.

"Mr. England that customer does not want to leave you, they simply want you to put your head somewhere else besides their lap." The bartender fixed another drink.

"I see how it is." England tried to stand up. "You want me to leave. Well then I don't need you anyways." England tried to walk but fell to the ground.

"No, no stay. I don't want you to leave. Here stay behind the counter with me." The bartender dragged England behind the counter and gave him a bucket to puke in if necessary.

"Okay." England calmed down and nodded.

The bartender sighed in relief.

"Now he celebrates the anniversary of him leaving me every year with fireworks." England sobbed. "He even said it was his favorite day of the year. Why?"

The bartender threw his head back in annoyance.

England opened a bottle of whiskey. "He sets stuff on fire to celebrate leaving me." He took a swig. "Did I fail so horribly as a brother?" England drank some more. "I'm gonna set D.C. on fire. That'll show him." England tried to stand up but fell flat to his face.

The bartender set him back up in a chair and took away his whiskey. "Now you don't need to show the America anything. Please don't burn down his capital." The bartender wiped England's mouth. "Again."

"Okay I won't." England nodded solemnly.

The bartender handed him a tissue.

England blew his nose. "Thank you Jeff."

"My name isn't Jeff," The bartender said.

"You look like a Jeff to me." England threw the tissue in the air.

The bartender got back to serving other customers.

England jumped to his feet. "I'm a strong independant nation who don't need no America!"

The entire bar applauded him except the bartender who was too busy hitting himself in the face with a menu.

England threw up into the bucket.

* * *

Sunday night.

At a different bar England was drinking.

"I wonder how I can kill France with a teabag?" England said.

A lady sitting next to him scooted farther away.

"I mean one time I decapitated him with a fork so it shouldn't be too hard." England took another sip of brandy.

"You can turn anything into a murder weapon if you try hard enough," England said. "Another please."

The bartender handed him another drink.

England was silent for about five minutes.

"Am I catholic or am I protestant? God I don't know!" England wailed.

"I wanna kill that stupid France and his stupid baguette and guillotine," England muttered. "Ooh I should execute France with a guillotine, that would be fun."

"I want to meet Doctor Who!" England said.

The bartender took out her phone and dialed furiously.

"Hello is this France?" she asked.

There was a pause. "Oui c'est moi. You do realize it is 2:00 in the morning where I am."

"I need you to pick up England he's drunk and very annoying," she said.

"How did you get my number?' France asked.

The bartender glanced at England who was sword fighting with a baguette. "He would stop saying it along with America's number until I gave him a 7th drink."

"Why did you ask moi to pick him up then?" France asked.

"He won't shut up about you," The bartender growled.

The bartender could feel France smirking on the other end. "What is he saying, about moi?"

"Ways he plans on killing you." she deadpanned.

The phone beeped signalling France had hung up.

* * *

Friday night.

At a new bar.

"Si les chats gouvernaient le monde, rien ne changerait parce que les chats pensent déjà qu'ils dominent le monde," England said.

"I still have no idea what you are saying." The bartender tried to explain to England.

"L'économie américaine est en ruine. Tu dois faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Quittez être un idiot," England said.

"Whatever England I give up." The bartender moved onto other customers.

"L'Amérique ne m'ignore pas," England said.

"Ne me laisse pas mon petit frère." England grabbed onto the bartender's leg and wouldn't let go.

"Nonnnnnnnnnnn," England wailed.

The bartender sighed and tried to pry England off.

"I swear I need a new job," The bartender mumbled.

* * *

 **Hello Hetafan is back I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **America: Happy Fourth Dudes! Freedom! Liberty! And Justice for all! Hetafan27 does not own Hetalia.**

 **Shoutout to gsunny6 for suggesting this chapter.**


	16. Austria

Musical notes drifted through the air, seeming to come from one place in particular. A small cafe that sold the best donuts in Austria and had a perfectly tuned piano.

Austria sat in front of the piano and was playing a memorised tune. Several people in the cafe started to hum or subconsciously tapped their feet to the beat. It was very soothing and gave a sophisticated vibe. It added to the peaceful aesthetic of the cafe.

Austria's masterpiece was rudely interrupted by the blaring news. "Next on nationwatch, America gets stuck on top of the Statue of Liberty," said Jane, a now popular news anchor.

Austria glared at the TV, then daintily picked up his coffee and took a sip.

One of the employees turned to him. "Sorry." The employee fumbled with the remote.

Austria held one hand up. Palm facing the worker. It was too late his beautiful song had already been silenced.

Austria picked up his coffee and donut and sat at one of the many small tables at the cafe.

A waitress came by to take his order.

"Hello what can I get for you Mr..." she trailed off.

"Edelstein. Roderich Edelstein," Austria replied daintily dusting powdered sugar off his gloved hands, "And another donut and a tea would be fine."

"Coming right up sir," the waitress said.

Austria watched the TV. He snorted at the footage of America being stuck on top of one of Lady Liberty's spikes. "Stupid America," he grumbled.

A man from a table over took note of Austria's comment.

He drummed his fingers on the tabletop.

"You know it's rude to insult a Nation personification, they have a lot on their plates and are probably very stressed," A man from the table over said.

"Being stressed has to do with the stupidity of getting stuck on of the spikes of the Statue of Liberty," Austria said, "But I shall play a piece to express my apologies for being rude."

"That's really not necessary," The man tried to say, but he was interrupted by Austria playing Beethoven.

When he finished the entire cafe applauded him.

"You're welcome," Austria said.

Austria returned to his seat and took a sip out of his teacup.

It was peaceful in the eccentric cafe. The TV had been turned off so the only sound was classical music being played and the clinking of teacups.

But like all peaceful times it must soon end.

"Kesesese!" The door to the cafe slammed open, causing Austria to jump.

"Oh hello unawesome Austria," Prussia said. Gilbird chirped and flew in circles around his head.

"Austria?!" The man from before stood up and yelled.

"Ja, ja." Prussia rolled his eyes. "He's mien unawesome bruder."

"Well that explains a lot," the man said.

"Ja, he's always like this. Hungary could beat him up if she wasn't so in love with him." Prussia's lip curled up in disgust.

"Really?" the man asked.

"Yep. Even Liechtenstein could beat him in a fight." Prussia nodded.

Austria rolled his eyes. "To be fair, Liechtenstein was raised by Switzerland."

Prussia put his hands on his hips. "Remember the time I attacked you und you couldn't defend yourself so you had to call Hungary to bail you out of trouble?"

Austria stood up. "Vell, I also remember that Hungary had defeated your entire army with just her bare hands all by herself."

"You were standing uselessly in the back!" Prussia yelled.

The two countries started yelling at each other and at one point in the fight Austria played some more Beethoven. A customer was videotaping it and sent it to the news station later.

* * *

"Good afternoon Bill," said Jane.

"Good afternoon Jane," Bill replied.

Jane leaned forward. "The Np of Austria has been revealed. A video recording of him arguing with the Np of East Germany, or Prussia, is on our website."

A small portion of the video played. Austria and Prussia were yelling at each other in german. Suddenly, Austria started playing Beethoven and Prussia stopped to listen. When Austria finished he and Prussia started yelling at each other again.

"Also from the video it has been confirmed that the Np of Hungary is a lady. Our first female Nation Personification ladies and gentlemen," Bill said.

"Until next time, signing off!" Both news-anchors said.

* * *

 **Hello it's me again. I've been working on this for awhile. Writers block is a jerk. I hope you like that it's right after my last update. Question: Do you readers think that my writing has improved since I first started? I hope it has because you all deserve the best.**


	17. Hungary and Liechtenstein

"Welcome to News Channel 6. Today we are shooting live from a Germanic Nation Personification meeting." The reporter gestured behind himself.

"This is a monthly meeting they host in one of their respective countries to discus problems between them so that during the biannual meetings all Nation Personifications attend, they won't have to discus these problems. Great job being productive nations!" The news reporter finished.

All the cameras zoomed in on the panel, especially on Liechtenstein who was making her debut to the world.

"So what's the first problem you will address?" One of the many reporters asked.

Germany was in the middle of standing up and giving a speech he had prepared on global warming, but Prussia stepped in front of him instead.

"Before we start with my problems first I would like to thank my dear little brother." Prussia dragged Germany in front of him and sat him down. "I would like to thank mein little bro for letting me live in his basement and not get mad when I drink all his beer and eat all the wurst."

Austria rolled his eyes.

"And look at his little cheeks, they're so squish-able!" Prussia started pinching Germany's cheeks and made baby noises.

A camerawoman snorted and zoomed in on Germany's face.

A different news reporter went up to Liechtenstein. "Ms. Liechtenstein, how do you view the relationship between you and Switzerland?"

Liechtenstein smiled. "Switzerland is my big bruder! I even cut my hair just like his. Do you like it?"

"Yes, yes I do."

* * *

30 minutes later

Austria and Switzerland were finishing up a yodel contest that all the reporters would vote on.

"All in favor for Austria raise your hand." Germany sighed.

Several people raised their hand.

"All in favor for Switzerland," Germany said.

Liechtenstein and a few other people raised their hands.

"I hereby declare Austria the winner of the yodel contest." Germany banged his gavel.

"WHAT!" Switzerland flipped the table. "It was rigged."

"No it wasn't you cheese lover." Austria scoffed and dusted off his jacket.

"I may have lost, unfairly I add, but guess what. I saved $4 on toilet paper. What did you save? Not your marriage that's for sure." Switzerland sneered, then took a bite out of some cheese.

Austria gasped dramatically.

"Kesesese. You don't even deserve Hungary, she's way too good for you. She can kick your but." Gilbird flew around Prussia's head.

"She beat your entire army all by herself in case you forgot." Austria retorted.

Prussia scowled then ripped Austria's piano music in half.

"Oh my word no! You monster!" Austria put a hand to his head.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Relax, it wasn't an original. If it was I wouldn't have ripped it."

A shadow fell over Prussia. "Prussia you jerk!" A female voice yelled.

"Crap." Prussia paled even more, which shouldn't have been possible.

Prussia sprinted away from Hungary, staying just out of her reach and sticking his tongue out at her, infuriating her even more.

"That's Hungary correct?" A reporter asked.

"Why yes it is, my ex-wife." Austria finished taping his music together.

"May I ask why you are taping together that music instead of buying new sheets?"

"That would be a waste of money, it's perfectly fine."

"I told you to quit being mean to Mr. Austria. Now apologize." Hungary held Prussia by the ear.

"Do I have to?" Prussia whined.

Hungary twisted his ear.

"Fine fine. Austria I'm sorry I ripped your music in half." Prussia pouted.

"Good." Hungary walked off.

Prussia grumbled. "Hey Switzy." He knocked off Switzerland's beret.

Switzerland was about to retaliate by pulling out his shotgun but Liechtenstein beat him.

"I recommend not messing with big bruder." Liechtenstein smiled.

Prussia pointed at Liechtenstein. "She is scary, I listen to her." He turned to Austria. "You not so much. The rest of our family are very strong and good in a fight except you. You pulled the short straw on genetics."

* * *

"Hello, today Liechtenstein and Hungary have been revealed," Bill said.

"Yes, both very wise, and talented female nations. Every woman should be proud." Jane smiled.

"The full recording of the Germanic Nation Meeting can be found on out app and website." Bill took a sip of coffee.

"Until next time, this is Nationwatch!"

* * *

 **I swear if I have to type Liechtenstein one more time... I've memorized the spelling. Hetafan is back! Next chapter I'm planning on Norway, i'm probably going to focus on the Norwegian Butter Crisis of 2011. I'm going to try to update soon, if not, I apologize in advance. If some of my drawers out there would like to make fanart of your favorite scene and send me a link in the reviews that would be amazing. I hope you enjoy.**


	18. Norway

Norway took a bight out of roll, he was in America for a meeting between the not yet revealed nations. He internally gagged, the roll did _not_ have enough butter on it. He smeared some more on. He picked up his menu and began looking through the options. He set his menu down. A young girl's face was centimeters away from his.

He narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

The girl laughed. "That's so funny, you know because Hell is a city in Norway, but of course you know that." She cocked her head to the left. "So this is what Norway acts like. Huh."

Norway stiffened. "How do you know?" he hissed quietly.

The girl pulled out a flash drive from her pocket. On it was written Norway Blackmail Christmas 2011. "A little birdie told me." She smirked. "Now you're going to go on a road trip with me through the country of Norway for my Youtube channel or this," she shook the flash drive, "Is how you're going to be revealed."

Norway scoffed. "Why would you want to film a random citizen of Norway on a road trip."

The girl smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Because you're not a random citizen, you're going to reveal yourself through this."

Norway contemplated it in his head. On one hand this was blackmail. A 14 year old was forcing him to go on a road trip with her, and he was probably going to be stuck with the bill just so that she could get her 15 minutes of fame. On the other hand, that video was from Christmas 2011, when the Norwegian Butter Crisis was going on. Plus this might be more fun than dealing with the other nations and being social.

Norway held his hand out to shake. "Deal."

The girl's grin widened, if that was possible. "Deal." They shook hands.

* * *

A week later he was waiting in Oslo, Norway. More specifically at the airport. He checked his watch and sighed. The plane had been delayed and just as he predicted he had been stuck with the bill. Hundreds of people rushed by him, yet there was a small empty space around him. He closed his eyes and relaxed slightly. Someone stepped on his foot. He grimaced.

"Hello! Are you ready? I'm so excited!" Adela, as she had previously introduced herself, was bouncing up and down. Luckily, Norway's magic made them unnoticeable by the crowd.

Norway lifted a rambling Adela by her light green backpack carried her to his car to speed the process up.

When they reached the car Adela climbed into the passenger's seat and fixed a small camera onto the mirror.

Norway started the car and she squealed. "I can't believe this is happening!"

Norway looked at the camera. "Neither can I."

Adela's brown eye's went wide. She scrambled to reach the camera. "I almost forgot to start recording." She pressed a button on the camera and a red light turned on.

"Hello I'm Adela and I'm hear with the National Personification of Norway!" Adela did jazz hands like she was presenting Norway. "He's agreed to come on a road trip with me seeing the sights of Norway." She turned to face him "Did I mention this is live."

"No you did not." Norway's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

Adela did her Cheshire grin. "Ooh look! Someone already commented." She giggled. "They said that the sights of Norway look handsome." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Norway hit his head with the steering wheel, causing the horn to blare.

* * *

"So we are now 3 hours into the trip from Oslo to Bergen, so that means about halfway." Adela addressed the camera. "So Norway you have answered a bunch of questions about your history, your cities, your landmarks, your fjords, and a question from the audience about if you're single or not." She winked at the camera. "And let me tell our new viewers that yes, you indeed are. But we haven't asked you any questions about your fellow countries."

Norway kept his eyes on the road. "What do you want to know?" The trip was more fun than he had expected. Adela's jokes were funny and she was mostly acting for the audience. Norway could tell that she was genuinely interested in, well, him, from the way that her eyes lit up when she asked him questions.

"Let's ask our viewers." She checked her phone for any questions. "Here's one. Is Denmark a girl or a boy?"

Norway's stomach fluttered. "Why do they want to know about Denmark, he's annoying."

Either Adela didn't notice the very small blush on his cheeks, or she didn't want to embarrass him by pointing it out. Judging by the look on her face, it was the latter. He would have to thank her later once the camera stopped recording.

"Her's another one. What about the constant wars between Denmark and Sweden?" Adela asked.

"Denmark started wars because 1) He's annoying. 2) He wanted to be in control. 3) He felt threatened by Sweden, because he probably lost the last one. Sweden fought Denmark because it was an excuse to punch Denmark in the face. Which I can't blame him for." Norway answered.

"Next! Do you mean by saying Denmark wanted to be in control, that he's cruel?" Adela looked a bit concerned, like she was afraid that it was true.

"No." Norway shook his head. "Teenage hormones do strange things. He just wanted everybody to be safe and he felt the best way to make sure that happened was with him being in control and protecting all of us."

Adela looked relieved as she asked the next question. "Do Denmark and Sweden still fight?"

"They get into prank wars all the time. Legos and IKEA furniture everywhere."

Adela giggled. "Does Sweden like IKEA?"

"It took 10 men and Finland to get Sweden to stop living in one."

Adela burst out laughing. "Next question," she said in between laughs. "What's Finland like?"

"He's really nice and sweet." Norway said. "But if you make him mad he's scarier than the devil. He's also trained in sniping so you do not want to get on his bad side."

There was a look of terror on Adela's face and she looked a the camera like she was on The Office. "Next, what is your relation with Iceland?"

Norway gave a small smile. "He's my little brother. Though he never calls me big brother anymore."

"You should call him and demand that he calls you big brother." Adela suggested.

"You're right." Norway took out his cross hair clip and called Iceland.

"That's a phone?" Adela switched her gaze back and forth from the camera to him repeatedly.

"Hello?" Iceland picked up the phone.

"Call me big brother," Norway said.

Norway could practically see Iceland roll out of bed or off of the couch in surprise. "What? No!"

"Call me big brother or no licorice for a month." Norway made a right turn.

"I'm an independent nation, you can't take away my licorice!" Iceland yelled.

"Oh really?" Norway pursed his lips. "Watch me, I do what I want."

Adela had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Fine." Iceland groaned in defeat. "Big brother."

"Good job little brother," Norway said.

Iceland hung up.

* * *

3 and a half hours later they had finally reached Bergen. Norway could feel excitement roll off Adela as they entered the city limits. She was bouncing in her seat again. Though she hadn't told Norway her reason for wanting to be here so much, he had already known from the moment they met.

"Well we are here so I have to sign off, but before I do that I would like to thank the 100,000 people that subscribed to my channel during this video. Before I only had 143. Thank you for joining us." Adela stopped the camera.

"So where do you want to go here?" Norway asked.

"If you can make a right up here, then the second left and the finally another right and we'll be there." Adela rattled off.

We pulled in front of a hospital.

"Wow," Adela sighed. "It's even better in person."

"What's so special about here?" Norway asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I was born here." she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I know."

"How," Adela asked. "How do you know?"

"I know who my citizen's are. You are my people." Norway answered.

Adela wiped another tear. "My mom was working on a story for the news channel she worked for when she was pregnant with me. So they sent her over here with my dad. But then she died, in childbirth." Silent tears streamed down Adela's face. "My dad put me in the adoption system in America, because I killed my own mom."

Norway pulled out a tissue. "It's not your fault."

Adela blew her nose. "Can I hug you?" she whispered.

"Yes."

Adela hugged Norway. "By the way I know you like Denmark."

* * *

"Hello Nationwatch viewers! I'm Bill," Bill said.

"And I'm Jane," Jane continued.

"Today Norway has been revealed by a live stream Youtube video posted by a 14 year old girl. The link has been posted on our app," Bill said.

"You may be wondering why is Norway on a Youtube video with a 14 year old girl," Jane said. "We are to. But it has been confirmed that this is the real Np of Norway. He is going on a 6 and a half hour trip from Oslo to Bergen, Norway and answers questions along the way. It's quite funny."

"Anyways that's all for tonight, Goodnight everybody!" Bill finished.

* * *

 **Woohoo longest chapter yet!**

 **Hello Hetafan is back from a long break! I made a nice, long chapter to cheer you guys up. I have been suffering from writer's block all summer, and once school started I told myself to get my stuff together, or else. I came up with this idea last night after staring at my computer for ages, and I wrote about 200 words on a new chapter for my other story. I also binge watched the two seasons of Attack on Titan over the summer and I am now obsessed. I plan on doing some sort of Attack on Titan/ Harry Potter or Percy Jackson crossover, where either Voldemort or Gaea send whichever gang to the walls in my happy little post season 2 world where Marco is alive because of titan shifter serum being used on him after Jean finding him by the Beast Titan, who wants to use him as a weapon. *Spoilers*And Reiner and Bertholdt come back to the Survey Corps because they had been forced to become mass murders and knock down a few walls. Because I live in my happy little world of denial and aggressively ship Jeanmarco. So tell me which one you would prefer in reviews or pm. Also pm me if you have any better ideas for the future crossover. Sorry for the long Author's Note.**


	19. Denmark

Denmark looked in awe at his creation. "I did it. It took me a week and I haven't slept at all and I haven't eaten anything other than coffee, but I did it."

Norway took a sip from his coffee mug. "It took you long enough, you've been dipping into my coffee stash."

Denmark gave Norway a look. "It not my problem you need coffee to survive."

"It will be your problem when we run out of coffee and I murder you for not buying some." Norway flipped a page in his book.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Denmark waved off Norway. "By the way you need to stop eating my butter. It's for baking, not eating."

Norway uncrossed his legs and stood up to get more coffee, and maybe a stick of butter. "Why do you bake so much, can't I have at least have half your butter to eat?"

"It's because I need to prove to Sweden that Danish pastries are better than Swedish ones at the bake off next Saturday. There's no way I can let him win." Denmark fixed one tiny detail on his masterpiece.

Norway sighed. "Of course, what did I expect. Maybe something rational like 'I bake because I like food or something.' but no nothings ever rational with you."

Denmark, however wasn't listening. "Finally I've finished a scale model of Copenhagen made of Legos. This is going to be so much fun to play with."

Norway returned to his chair. "I haven't seen you this excited since you got a limited edition The Little Mermaid Lego set."

"I'm going to post a picture of it and me on the Nationwatch website," Denmark said excitedly.

"I swear you're like a puppy. How are you even going to post it anyways?" Norway took a sip of coffee.

"If I send it to them and say that I'm Denmark then they'll definitly post it. They'll probably even do a news segment on it!" Denmark jumped up and down. "Norgie say cheese danish!" Denmark took a selfie of him, Norway, and the scale model of Copenhagen made out of Legos.

"Why did you have to take a picture me too?" Norway scowled.

"Because if you're in the picture they know that I'm not a fake!" Denmark smiled and sent the picture. "I'm going to go bake the best cake ever that Sweden will be so jealous." He ran off to the kitchen.

Norway set his now finished book down. "And just like a puppy he gets distracted easily. He should notice in 3-2-1."

"NORGE DID YOU EAT ALL THE BUTTER?" Denmark shouted from the kitchen.

Norway smirked. "Why yes, yes I did."

* * *

Denmark fiddled with his tie, the Nationwatch organization had called him for an interview in front of a live audience. He hoped he didn't mess it up, Sweden would never let him live it down.

"And now," Denmark heard a news anchor announce. "We have a special guest. Matthias Kohler, also known as the National Personification of the Kingdom of Denmark."

Meanwhile at Denmark's house, the rest of the Nordic 5 had gathered.

"Look it's Denmark! It's his turn to be interviewed." Finland squealed.

"Eh okay." Iceland took out his phone and began reading fanfiction.

"B'tt'r not m'ss up." Sweden grunted.

"So Denmark, what compelled you to join us today on the interview? We have tried getting in contact with other nations, but they have all been to busy," The interviewer asked.

"Well I just finished a project and right now I'm bored so that's the reason!" Denmark smiled happily.

 _Please don't ask about the project please don't ask about the project._ Norway internally asked whatever deity is out there to listen to his simple request.

"And what project would that be?" The interviewer asked innocently.

Norway groaned.

Finland shook his head in defeat.

For the next hour and a half Denmark talked the poor interviewer's ear off about Legos, Copenhagen, The Little Mermaid and other Hans Christian Andersen Fairy tales, and of course how Denmark was so much better than Sweden. Norway almost felt bad for the interviewer, but then remembered how it was he who asked about it in the first place.

Iceland didn't pay attention at all during the interview, Norway didn't blame him it was boring. But Norway did wonder what Iceland was doing on his phone.

Iceland turned red and dropped his phone.

"What?" Norway asked.

Iceland shook his head. "I just found this on . I don't think you want to read it."

"Hand it over." Norway stretched out his palm towards his little brother.

Iceland groaned and gave the phone to him.

Norway turned it on and read the description of the fanfic.

 _A DenNor fanfic. After seeing the picture on the news I started shipping them. I know it's only a picture, but just imagine they would be so cute together. So anyways this takes place in a college au. Norway is feeling lonely and turns to his Lego loving roommate for help._

Norway's face turned red and he dropped the phone.

"It is that bad? Let me read." Finland asked.

* * *

"I am so sorry I broke your phone Iceland." Finland apologized for what felt like the thousandth time.

Norway shook his head. "No it was my fault. I know how you react to that sort of thing plus your inexplainable strength, I should have seen it coming."

Finland still looked guilty. "At least let me pay for a replacement."

He turned to Iceland. "You should get a Nokia! They're much more durable. I mean I still break them if I get too annoyed, but they're not _as_ flimsy as your old phone."

Iceland stopped chewing his licorice in surprise. "You can break those! They're so indestructible that Voldemort should have made one a horcrux."

"What was the fanfiction about anyways, you guys won't tell me." Denmark cut into the conversation.

"No."

"Not today Denmark."

"Not ever."

* * *

 **Hello Hetafan here! I finally got inspiration to do Denmark after banging my head on a computer for weeks. A shout out to a Guest, your review really pushed me to update. The more people review the happier it makes me, and when I'm happy my creative juices flow better! So please review. Also leave a suggestion as to who you would like to see in the future. In other news, my Black Belt test is on November 11 and I'm crossing my fingers that I pass. Also I'm going as America for Halloween! I made new friends (who also like Hetalia) just by wearing my costume to a costume contest at my TKD studio. I won best overall costume, I don't know how I won, but I'll take it. So please review. It makes me happy.**


	20. Russia and America Fight

**Hello Hetafan here! I just want to say that I'm trying to work on all the countries you all have suggested, but my creative side is hiding and I take a while to come up with good ideas. I could write, but it wouldn't be very good work, I want you to have the best I can provide, and if that means spending weeks trying to find an idea then so be it. I want you all to know that your suggestions are not being ignored. Anyways, I was going through reviews and I found this suggestion of a fight between Russia and America and I thought it would be a fun, easy chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was shining; it was the perfect temperature, and school and most work was off. It was the perfect day. Of course there had to be a meeting.

America grumbled and tore his gaze from the window and actually tried to pay attention to whatever Germany was saying. He could skip the meeting like a normally would on days like this, of course the media was filming. The cast of Nation Watch was there. The once small news section now had its own talk show, they kept on trying to get countries to come on air.

America wrinkled his nose. Nation Watch is fame-hungry people mooching off of nations. They pretended to be your friend, then they went and edited film for more views. America's all for Freedom of the Press, but he didn't like it when the press made up news.

Worst of all, Russia was sitting across from him.

"America, why don't you pay attention. Da?" Russia pulled America away from his internal monologue.

"I am paying attention," America defended himself.

England rolled his eyes. "Then what was France saying?"

America blinked. They had switched speakers?

"He was talking about how," America internally panicked, he's good at hiding fear, "um, like, how global warming will mess his hair and make it frizzy."

France nodded. "Exactly, and I can't be ze amazing me with frizzy hair." France flipped his hair.

Germany groaned. "France, we've heard enough about your hair."

"Are you sure? Because I can move on to the other parts of mon wonderful body." France blew a kiss towards one of the cameras.

"Can it you cheese eating monkey!" England yelled.

"Oh sorry, I should have known you would get jealous."

England growled.

"Why don't you present next America?" Russia's smile was sinister. "I'm sure it would be funny to find out what craziness you have come up with."

America stood up with so much energy that his chair flew across the room. "Of course! It is my duty as a hero to tell you how I plan to save the world!" He missed the insult. "Hehe, I said duty."

Several nations groaned while a few less mature ones stifled a few giggles. Except Denmark. He burst out laughing.

"So I say we should end global warming by freezing volcanoes so when they erupt instead of making everything hotter they cool everything down!" America stated proudly.

Now all the nations were groaning.

America was confused. It was hard for him to come up with such great ideas. Since a lot of his people didn't believe global warming existed he had a harder time remembering it was a real thing and could affect him badly. He was a relatively young country, so he was still working on separating his thoughts from his people's.

Sealand, who managed to sneak in undetected, raised his hand.

America motioned for Sealand to talk.

"The reason Patrick is so stupid is because he literally lives under a rock." Sealand had a completely serious face.

"You're not even a real..." England was cut off.

"Doesn't Russia share a birthday with Mr Krabs?" Denmark looked up from his Legos.

Russia glared in Denmark's direction, but Denmark was oblivious to it

Norway smacked the back of his head.

America rolled his eyes. "No, Russia's birthday is in December while Mr Krabs is in November, but they have the same date."

"Dante's Inferno is self-insert fanfiction of the bible," Hungary said.

Japan shook his head. "Self-insert; a disgrace to fanfiction."

A beat of awkward silence passed.

"America, you really think that by freezing volcanoes you'll end global warming?" Russia asked.

America looked at Russia. "Well duh."

"You're such an idiot. Da?" Russia giggled.

"Says the guy who lost to me during the Cold War," America snapped back.

"Capitalist pig." Russia sneered.

America narrowed his eyes. "Evil commie."

Russia took out his magic metal pipe of pain. Alfred retaliated by pulling out his pistol.

They stared down each other. Not blinking not breaking eye contact.

"Don't nuke it out, hug it out." Germany had a sock puppet and spoke squeakily.

"Wise words the puppet says," Germany said in his normal voice.

"Oh puh-lease." America rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to start another Cold War."

America glared in Russia's direction.

"I can't speak for him though."

Russia returned the glare.

"I don't have any nukes. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," Russia said.

America gaped. "Not true! You do have nukes!"

"You can't prove that."

"You bet I will you commie!"

"American idiot. That's a song da? I don't want to be an american idiot, those are the lyrics. Those people were smart, nobody wants to be an american idiot like you."

"I swear to whatever god is out there that I'll ..."

"That you will what?"

"Oh fight me." America growled.

* * *

 **Hey! Oh look another author's note. This chapter was done because it was easy to make and I don't want to leave y'all hanging. So here have this filler chapter. The fight didn't turn out the way I wanted it, but whatever. The conversation starting with "Patrick is so stupid because he lives under a rock." Actually happened in Civics this week. Except it was "I share a birthday with Mr Krabs." I said the part about Dante's Inferno. So I'm thinking about doing a Hogwarts and Umbridge read the Harry Potter books fanfiction. Please read my story The Mansion, and review. Please review, I love reading them. Bye!**


	21. Russia and America Fight Part 2!

**Tiny chapter because I had a funny idea to add on to the previous chapter. Please read author's note at bottom. It is important.**

"Die you commie!" America yelled.

Russia's laughter disappeared when America hit him.

"Haha, I'm in the lead now and you can't do anything about it!" America stuck his tongue out.

"Oh really?" Russia asked slyly.

"Heh, you wouldn't really do that?" America's laughter was nervous. "Don't press the button!"

Russia pressed the button.

"Nooooooooooooooo." Alfred whined as Russia passed him.

Russia rolled his eyes. "You still got 2nd place, it's just Mariokart."

"I know, but still." America pouted.

He crossed his arms. "Wait who's playing the 3rd person?"

"I don't know, I figured it had to do something with the floating remote over by that chair," Russia said.

America stood up. "GHOOOOOOOST!"

Canada rolled his eyes. "It's just me America."

"Oh," America said. "Sorry about that Canada."

"Can we play something else?" Canada asked. "We've been playing this for hours, I'm getting bored of getting 3rd place."

"Why not, what do you suggest?" Russia asked.

"Hockey." Canada grinned maliciously.

"Sure, as long as I get Russia on my team," America said. "You know I'll need all the help I can get."

He shuddered. "Hockey Canada is scary Canada."

Russia shrugged. "Should we play at the local rink?"

Canada shook his head. "No, last time we broke it, is there a large enough pond we can use?"

"There is but how are we going to play hockey on that?" America asked. "It is the middle of summer."

"I can get General Winter to freeze it." Russia offered.

"Cool, let's go dorks." Canada grabbed his hockey bag.

* * *

 **Hello, I came up with the idea for this while I was in the shower. Plus I have some important things to say.**

 **To the guest who left that lengthy review about how**

 **a) the story is stale, unrealistic, and cheesy,**

 **b) the characters are OoC, and how I should watch the show,**

 **c) it is no longer funny and has no story line**

 **d) I should've ended the story already**

 **First of all, the story isn't meant to have a plot, in the description it says "Basically a series of one-shots" it is meant to be cheesy. The entire thing is unrealistic. And I am sorry you think it is stale, but I'm sure at least one of the other readers disagrees with you.**

 **Second, I know that America isn't an idiot, I know that Russia and America and England and France are friends. (Also please next time spell France correctly.) Friends argue over trivial shit, that's what friends do. I have this one friend that when we talk every other sentence is an insult towards the other. It's just how friends act. We call each other names and insult each other constantly, but if anybody else does it we will tell them to lay off because that's our friend to insult because we care about each other. Being intelligent doesn't mean that we don't have dumb moments, or that you don't pretend to be dumb to joke with previously mentioned friends. I thought I hinted that the reason America isn't at his intellectual best is because of all the controversy about global warming, and that causes him to not be able to come up with a good idea. But, that may have been lost in translation.**

 **Thirdly, I think it's funny, so I put the line in. Other people think it's funny, so maybe it's just your sense of humor that needs to be checked. Sometimes on this fanfic and others, I get a review saying something along the lines of, "I was having a bad week/day/month/whatever and this made me laugh." I _live_ for those reviews, as long as I make at least one person's day/week/month better, I am happy.**

 **Lastly, if you don't like, don't read. Other than that I would like to thank you guest. Before I used reviews as a source of confidence boost on my writing abilities. If I got a review that criticized me in any way I would break down, thinking I wasn't good enough, that my story was crap, that whatever I did wasn't enough. Just a side effect of low self-esteem. After thinking about your review for a few hours, and talking with my best friend, I realized that I don't care. I don't care what you think, guest. I write for me, me only. If somebody else likes my work, thank you, I appreciate it. But first and foremost, I write because it makes me happy. So thank you, you have made me stronger. I still need to work on self-esteem, but I will not quit. As long as I have an idea for the next chapter, I will write. It may take me a month or a year to update, but I will never quit writing this story.**

 **I would like to thank my other readers and reviews for giving me the pleasure of writing for you. It has been my honor.**


	22. Sealand

Sealand squinted when the spotlights shone in his eyes. Even from were he was hidden in the side stage, the lights were intense. After the meeting, Nationwatch had asked him to do an interview for them. Since he needed to get the word out that he was a real nation, he agreed. Plus, they agreed to pay his country quite a bit of money. They needed it, their main income is from people docking their boats on him and people signing up to be nobles of his country. And one of his citizens was really sick and he would use the money to pay for treatment.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Nationwatch!"

The crowd cheered. When Nationwatch sent out a 'leek' that they would have a country being interviewed that price of ticket skyrocketed. Nationwatch publicly denied that they were going to interview a nation, but is was a scheme to raise their salaries.

"Good evening Jane," Bill said.

"Good evening Bill," Jane replied back.

"And welcome to Nationwatch!" They both said at the same time.

The crowd cheered again.

"We would like to introduce to all to the country of Sealand." Jane smiled into the camera.

Their were excited but confused mummers rippling through the guests.

"Many of you are probably wondering what Sealand is." Bill spoke to the camera. "And we are too. That's why we're going to ask him. Sealand come on out!"

Sealand jogged on stage. Under the cheering he could hear people asking about his age.

"Hello Sealand." Jane had a forced smile stretched across her face.

Bill shook his hand.

"Hello!" Sealand said brightly.

"Now, if you don't mind us asking," Bill paused. "How old are you?"

"I'm physically 12 years old." Sealand swung his legs under the seat of the too big chair.

"Can you explain to us,"

"And the audience," Bill interrupted Jane.

"exactly what Sealand is?" she finished.

"Sealand is a fort off the coast of England that was used in World War Two," Sealand explained, "then afterwords we declared independence and a judge technically approved."

Jane looked confused. "What do you mean by technically?"

"Well..." Sealand drew out. "The judge said that since Sealand is privately owned, that the British military cannot use it as a base or tie their ships to it for free."

"And how many people live there?" Bill asked.

"27 people!" He cheered.

Sealand swore he heard "Hey that's my lucky number!"

"Only 27?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"There's limited space," Sealand defended himself.

Bill cleared his throat, changing the subject. "Anyways, what countries do you like to hang out with?"

"I spend most of my time with Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, and Iceland. Sometimes I-"

Sealand was cut off by Jane.

"Why do you spend most of your time with them, what about England?"

"England's busy a lot, and sometimes he's a bit of a jerk and his cooking is horrible. So, Finland and Sweden take care of me most of the time." Sealand smiled. "They're like parents to me. That means Denmark, Norway, and Iceland are like Uncles."

Jane looked at Sealand quizzically. "Are you saying that England is a bad caretaker?"

Sealand shook his head. "No, not at all. He's just busy."

They nodded but didn't look like they agreed.

"And America and Canada like to take me on ice cream trips, they let me put as many toppings as I want on!"

"They do do they?" Bill asked.

"Yep!" Sealand nodded.

"Do you have any gossip about the countries for us?" Jane asked.

"Gossip?" Peter tilted his head in confusion

"Gossip is-" Bill tried to explain.

"I know what gossip is." Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "What I don't understand is why you would want me to tell secrets about the other countries."

Sealand shook his head. "It's not nice."

"We're not asking you to tell us secrets." Jane paused, trying to find a way to phrase it so she wouldn't come off bad. "We only want to know the countries better."

"Oh." Sealand nodded. "Canada is a great hockey player, he always beats America in a game. Even when Russia and America team up."

Jane forced a smile. "That's nice, everyone give a round of applause for Sealand."

Sealand tilted his head in confusion. "You said you would give me money for the interview."

"You see," Bill explained, "You're a minor, you aren't legally bound by a contract, so we don't have to pay you."

"But I'm 50! I need the money to pay for one of my citizen's medical expenses." Sealand protested.

"Sealand isn't a country."

The door slammed open and revealed a livid America, Canada, and England.

"Sealand is to a real country dudes!" America yelled.

"Don't make me go hockey on you." Canada threatened.

"As much as I wouldn't like to admit that another nation has declared independence from me, Sealand is a country." England was reluctant to add the last part of the sentence.

Joy swelled in Sealand's chest, England had admitted he was a nation! He jumped onto England to give him a hug.

Fear crept into Jane's and Bill's eyes, their show was going to get canceled for sure.

I mean,  
1) they tried to swindle a 12-year-old  
2) the said 12-year-old is a nation  
3) the 12-year-old was going to use the money they tried to cheat him out of to pay for his citizen's medical bills  
4) they made at least 3 other nations very mad

They had it coming.

* * *

"Hello fans!" Alfred smiled into the camera of his computer. "Remember the whole Nationwatch scandal?"

"Of course you do, everybody watched it." England answered for the audience.

"You're probably wondering what we're are doing." Canada pet Kumajiro's head.

"We're making a blog!" Sealand threw confetti in the air.

All the nations laughed.

"Oui, we are," France said. "So that the world can be updated on what we're doing from a reliable source,"

France paused.

"And what better source than ourselves." China finished.

"The blog will have videos of us posted at least weekly." Russia fixed his scarf.

"Some will be informational, keeping people aware of international relations, plans to help the world, serious matters like that," Germany stated.

"But it will mostly be fun stuff like be new song, Mein Gott!" Prussia jumped off the couch and started to play the air guitar.

"Or how to make pasta!" Italy came into the room with a bowl full of spaghetti. "Or other dishes, I love learning about different culture's food."

"How to watch anime in boring meetings without being caught." Japan spoke up from the back of the room.

"Fanfiction writing tips," Hungary added. "Along with videos on our favorite ships."

"Legos!"

"...Butter."

"Why big brother Switzerland is the best."

"How to stay neutral."

The video ended with suggestions from all the revealed nations being yelled at the camera.

"Oh and other nations revealing themselves when they feel like."

"The first video is..." America did a drumroll. "Russia, Canada, and I playing hockey from last week."

* * *

America trembled. Canada was coming for him. Russia was trying to stall the hockey fanatic, but it was only a matter of time. America had seconds before Canada would reach him.

Canada slammed into America.

After stealing the puck, he skated towards the opposite end of the rink. He shot, he scored.

America sank in defeat. Canada had creamed him and Russia. 126-0

Russia skated over, finally out of the tree Canada had shoved him in. "I think we should call that a game da?"

"Yeah," America said weakly, "I don't know how much more I can take."

"Be optimistic," Canada said, "You were doing well."

"Yeah maybe next time I'll beat you!" America smiled, Canada was such a great motivator.

"No." Canada's aura darkened. "I'll always be the best."

* * *

 **Hello Hetafan is back! I got tired of Nationwatch and the idea of Bill and Jane trying to scam Sealand was to good to pass up. Plus, it was the only idea I had, so it was either this or no chapter. I've also started planning a new story! It is a fantasy au Hetalia and Harry Potter crossover. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco somehow get transported to the Hetalia Fantasy au, where they are found by the Nordics. Denmark is a mermaid. Romania is a dragon, even though the story won't revolve around him. It will mostly be Nordic and the Harry Potter characters centered. I'm writing it because we need more dragon!Romania stories. I probably won't post it until I finish Secret Siblings, so that I don't forget about that fic. I have most of the character's monsters/creature/fantasy beast figured out. For Sweden I have him as a gargoyle, but I am open for more suggestions on him. Along with the others, but if you do think of a good one for Sweden** _please_ **tell me. I don't think gargoyle is the best fit for him, but it's the best I have right now. So please leave suggestions, I would prefer in you PM me about that, but a review would work too. Review, favorite, follow please!**


	23. Poland and Olympic Special

Poland turned the camera on. "Hi! I'm like, Poland, and you, like, totally need to know about my new skirt."

Poland stood up so the camera was angled at his skirt. "I like, got it specially made for the Olympics." He twirled. " It's so fabulous!"

The skirt's base was Poland's flag with the Olympic Rings stitched in encircling the waist.

"I like, am so in love," Poland broke off and screeched.

"Norway! What are you wearing?"

The camera swiveled to face Norway. He was wearing ridiculous Valentine's Day themed curling pants. "What?" Norway put eating butter on pause.

"They don't match your top at all!" Poland cried. "Those pinks do not go with red and blue at all. You need to change. Come with me."

Poland dragged Norway off to the back. Unknown to everybody but the magical countries, Norway's troll stopped Poland and made him trip and and let go of Norway.

America grabbed hold of the camera. "So while Sweden got first in women's curling, I got first place in men's curling!" America jumped up and down on a sofa. "This is awesome! I'm in fourth for total medal count! Twenty three medals!" America did an awkward dance that could only be described as a dad trying to act cool in front of his kid's friends and failing spectacularly.

Norway coughed.

"Yes?" America stopped dancing.

Norway gestured to his thirty nine medals. "I'm sorry, am I winning too much?"

America pouted. "Meanie." America dropped the camera.

Canada dove for the camera before it could break. "Hi!" He waved at the camera. "I'm Canada if you don't remember. I'm just so happy that I'm in third. It was my time to shine and be in the spot light."

Canada aimed the camera at America, who was still jumping on the sofa. "I mean I always beat him in a hockey game, but this time it was my citizens who got to be amazing. I'm so proud!"

"Hey Canadia! Watch this!" Alfred tried to do a back flip off the couch.

"Why," Canada muttered. "Why must you be like this."

America stumbled a bit after he hit his head on a coffee table.

England cleared his throat. "We should start the Olympic meeting."

Mummers of agreement floated throughout the crowd of countries.

"First things first," England began. "An enormous thank you to South Korea for hosting the Olympics."

"Olympics originated in Korea!" South Korea yelled.

Greece woke up for a moment to give a half-hearted glare, then promptly fell back asleep.

"Does anybody else have something to say?" England asked.

Russia, who was wearing a taped on black mustache and sun hat rose his hand. "I would like to congratulate all the other countries for their victories and the amazing sportsmanship."

Multiple 'thank you's were said.

France read the comments on the video. "Someone just asked what's Russia doing here if Russia was banned from ze games," he said.

"I'm not Russia," Russia said. "I'm a representative of the Olympic Athletes from Russia. It was stupid of the Russian government to dope their performers. I'm glad that the other nations have allowed us to still compete as individuals."

"Of course Not-Russia." America patted Russia on the back.

"Back on the topic of my fabulous skirt," Poland began, "I also bought some new boots and leggings to match. I need to make Liet go shopping with me again. I need a shirt to with this."

"Why don't we have another hockey game!" America suggested.

Canada snorted. "Why? Because me kicking your butt once this week isn't enough?"

America stuck his tongue out. "What about a snowball fight? Those are lots of fun. Afterwards we can have hot coco."

* * *

Time skip to snowball fight

* * *

"Eat snow you French wanker!" England threw a snowball at France's head.

"Honhonhonhon!" For each 'hon' France threw a snowball at England.

England screeched like a wounded cat.

"Dude," America said. "It's just a snowball, quit overreacting."

Canada beamed America in the face, and he fell over.

"Who's overreacting now?" England retorted.

The snowball fight ended with several nations receiving concussions from ice filled snowballs aimed at their heads. It was a hilarious blog video though.

* * *

 **Hi I'm back since forever. The idea of Norway wearing the Valentine's Day curling pants is hilarious. This chapter is also a special thank you because the first person to read my new story, Harry Potter and the Journey Through the Mirror, is from Poland! Please check out that story, I'm proud of it. It's a Harry Potter and Hetalia crossover. Sorry for the short chapter. Please review!**


End file.
